U-M Injury Prevention Center Abstract The University of Michigan Injury Prevention Center is a comprehensive ICRC that integrates all phases of injury prevention and control across the spectrum of age groups. The Center is supplemented by the vast educational, research, outreach, and policy resources of the University of Michigan (U-M), whose injury faculty and practitioners are ready to address the burden of injury in Michigan, across the Great Lakes Region (including the states of Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, and Wisconsin), and be a resource nationally. The Center has a decade of experience in conducting injury prevention research, outreach and translation, as well as educating the next generation of injury scientists and practitioners. The mission of the Center is to conduct high-quality research and training, to translate and accelerate research and scientific discoveries into practice and policy, and to reduce injuries and violence within the Great Lakes Region and across the US. The proposed Center is organized around four multidisciplinary cores (Administrative, Outreach & Translation with a Policy Workgroup, Training & Education, and Research with a Statistics & Methods Section) and four research projects. Our center provides the infrastructure to coordinate a collaborative injury prevention agenda focused on the prevention of opioid overdose, suicide, youth/sexual violence, concussion, motor vehicle crash, and an emerging portfolio in older adult falls. Adverse childhood experiences are a crosscutting and underlying risk factor addressed for all of our focus areas. The Center will continue teaching and mentoring undergraduate, graduate, and postdoctoral students, as well as junior faculty across disciplines, including medicine, public health, behavioral and social sciences, biostatistics, biomechanics, epidemiology, law, criminal justice, nursing, kinesiology, and policy. We will provide outreach, technical assistance, and consultation on translating research into practice through supporting relationships with state health departments as well as local researchers and practitioners. The Center supports the Midwest Injury Prevention Alliance, serves on The Society for Advancement of Violence and Injury Research Council of Centers, and provides the framework for a coordinated, collaborative injury prevention agenda serving the Great Lakes Region with active reach throughout the United States.